Happy Endings Are For Wusses
by dragonzflame
Summary: dracoginny - they meet under the most unexpected of circumstances, will the naive ginny, and perfect draco fall for each other? or will the influences of their friends tear them apart?
1. Chapter One

A/N – I kinda had a random impulse to write a fanfic... so here you go.. random impulses rock! I kinda want this to be draco/ginny.. cuz I like that pairing, but it might go as draco/OC... or I might kick draco out of it completely and have it be two different people.. I havent decided yet.. I should tho.. hrm.. thinkythinkythinky ok I got it!! Here we go!

Happy Endings Are for Wusses

dragonzflame

Ginny woke to the bright morning sun streaming through her bedroom window, right into her eyes.

"DAMN! What a way to wake up on the first day of school!" Grumbling, Ginny rolled out of bed and yelped as her feet touched the freezing floor. She hurriedly stuck her feet into her slippers and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she took a minute to give herself a once-over in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her limp, scraggly red hair, and deplored her height for the millionth time. She towered over all the males in her year at Hogwarts, was uncomfortably skinny, and had acne that never seemed to go away. She sighed, and stepped into the shower.

Forty-five minutes later, she heard a loud banging on the locked door of the steamy bathroom.

"Ginny Weasley! You get out of that shower right now! We are going to be late as of five minutes ago!" Molly Weasley shrieked through the door, magically turning the shower off.

"Ah! Why doesn't anyone give me some warning around here?" Ginny tumbled out of the shower, got dressed in record time, ran at breakneck speed down to the car, and jumped inside, landing on top of a very sleepy Ron.

"Geez Ginny! Watch where you plonk your bony butt!" Ron complained, rubbing his hip in mock pain while trying not to yawn.

"Ginny, dearest, please get off Ron and buckle up, I am going to have to speed a little to get to the station on time," Arthur Weasley called from the front seat, "No, don't worry Molly, I fixed the invisibility button. No one will see us," he reassured his frantic wife, "Well, got everything you two? Okay! Off to another year at jolly old Hogwarts."

.....

Waking up to the pleasant glow of morning light coming through his curtains, Draco stretched slowly under his silk covers. He saw one of his multiple house elves hurrying out of his room through the shadows, but chose to ignore it. He gracefully sat up and got out of bed, then walked into the bathroom, his feet gliding over the warm wooden floor. His shower was already running, filling the large room with a steamy vapor.

"Master Draco!" Draco heard a small, squeaky voice call from outside the shower, "Master Draco! You are being told to get out by your mother!" The house elf cringed, as if expecting punishment for delivering this order; it knelt quickly, handing a fluffy towel to Draco as he stepped out of the shower. He took the towel without a word, and pushed the flinching house elf out the door.

Dried off, Draco dressed quickly in his crisp new clothes, magically dried his hair, and slicked it back. He stood in front of the mirror, appraising his appearance. All in all, he looked good, he was tall, about six feet, and due to using weights and other exercise equipment everyday, had grown some impressive muscles. His steel eyes flashed, and he swept out of his room.

He had passed his apparating test the previous year, so after breakfast, he apparated directly to Platform 9 3/4. He was just turning to get on the train when a large, solid object with red hair crashed right into him.

"Bloody hell!!" Draco snapped as he saw Ginny Weasley sprawled on the ground in front of him. "Watch where you're going Weasley!"

Ginny got up quickly, and brushed off her clothes, rage glinting red in her eyes, "Well I wouldn't have walked into you if you hadn't apparated directly into my path! Just in case you hadn't noticed, the apparating platform is over there." She pointed to a small platform where a group of people had just appeared.

Draco harrumphed, and pushed Ginny out of the way. He swept toward the train, his trunk floating after him. Ginny sighed, "Arrogant git," and walked after him, dragging her trunk along the ground.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called, "here, let me help you with that." Waving her wand, Hermione levitated Ginny's trunk along with hers, the two girls then began walking toward the train.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said gratefully, "Harry and Ron are already on the train, they're saving us a compartment."

Once on the train, Ginny and Hermione quickly found the two boys, who were, at the moment, being harassed by Lavender and Parvati.

"Come on Harry!" Parvati gushed, "I just _know_ you want to take me and Lavender to Hogsmeade! It would be so fab!"

Looking disgusted, Harry pried her off his arm, "No, I don't think so Parvati. Oh! Hermione! Ginny! Here, we were saving you seats. Lavender, you're in Hermione's seat."

Lavender scowled at this not-so-subtle hint for her and Parvati to leave, then quickly straightened out her face as if afraid of wrinkles. She beckoned to Parvati, and they left the compartment with a harrumph.

---------

A/N – well.. reading this through... I realized that it is thoroughly predictable.. first day of school.. ginny and graco wake up.. look at themselves.. have a hate filled encounter at the train station.. get on the train.. yeeah.. don't worry the second chapter wont be like this!!! I am just.. "getting into the swing of the story" I PROMISE!!! Review please!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: well well.. SECOND CHAPTER!!!! Wheeeeee! Im trying to add in something original in this one.. wish me luck! Oh, in my story, harry defeated voldemort, but im not going to go into detail, because that's not what my story is focusing on. go romance!

Happy Endings Are For Wusses

Dragonzflame

"What were they up to?" Ginny asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, they only hang around because I am the 'famous boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort.' Its really annoying because they only really just found out about it through the Daily Prophet." Harry said, disgruntled.

"Speaking of the Daily Prophet," Ron piped in, "Dad told me that Rita Skeeter got her job back. She is the Ministry's official reporter now, I wonder what she did to get that position."

"Probably something else illegal," Hermione said with a distasteful look on her face, "I wouldn't put anything past that dreadful woman."

"I heard something about Cornelius Fudge owing her a favor for something she did for him, but I never found out what it was," Harry said, "It was something about Azkaban and the remaining death-eater prisoners."

Ginny quickly popped in the conversation to keep it from stumbling on a awkward topic, "Hey Hermione, I heard something over the summer about this muggle game called 'Truth or.. something.' Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, its called 'Truth or Dare.' It's actually really fun! How you play is..." As Hermione launched into explaining the rules of the game with gusto, Ginny glanced over at Harry, who gave her a grateful look for changing the topic. Ron noted the exchange, but wisely kept quiet.

"... So what do you think Ginny? Doesn't it sound fun?" Hermione asked, "I think we should start a game!"

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! We should start a game with the 6th and 7th years, it could go all year long!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, we could do it with all of the houses too! That would be so much fun, we would have to get Dumbledore's approval, and make up a magical contract for people to sign, so they can't cheat of course..." Hermione walked out of the compartment, mumbling to herself about the spells needed to make the contract.

"Ah, Hermione, you got to love her, but she's a bit obsessive sometimes," Harry said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Still, that does sound fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear what dares people would give, they would have to be within school rules, so that takes out a bit of the fun, but I'm sure that people would think of something." Ron said, a mischievous expression on his face.

......

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the compartment, half an hour later, when the witch came down with the snack cart. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked pleasantly, "We have some new candies this year, from a store called... Oh what was it... Oh right, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Aren't you a Weasley?" She asked Ron.

Ron nodded, "What candy do you have from them?"

The witch listed a couple candies, and the group all bought some of each, then sat down to have some fun. Fred and George's candy was always exciting.

......

Once at Hogwarts, all the students had gone into the Great Hall, the first years had been sorted, and the Dumbledore was just beginning his welcoming speech.

"Once again, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore swept his arms wide, "This year shall be much more peaceful than years past because of someone very brave among our midst. Harry Potter, has finally defeated the Dark Lord and freed us from his malevolence. For this we are forever grateful, Harry, please stand up."

Blushing, Harry stood up, and the Hall filled with applause, from his vantage point, he saw that some of the Slytherins weren't applauding, but that was to be expected. One thing that he saw that was unexpected, was Draco Malfoy actually applauding him. He shot him a startled look, which Draco caught, and sneered back at him, abruptly stopping his hands. Harry lowered himself into his seat after the applause had died down.

"On a more pleasant note, the Inter-House Quidditch matches have been begun again, good luck each of the houses with that," Dumbledore paused as the people on the Quidditch teams whistled and clapped, "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has updated the list of items not allowed on the grounds, the full list is in his office. And with that, onto the feast!"

All the students sighed in happiness as the dishes in front of them filled with scrumptious food, then began to pile their plates high with food.

"So, Ginny, about the game of truth or dare, what do you think?" Hermione inquired.

"I think it sounds fab. We should start tomorrow, and add people if they want to play. We should probably just start with our house though, and only add the other houses after we get started, don't want to get overwhelmed at first." Ginny said

"Mmph grumph," Ron said, his mouth full, he swallowed a few times, then said again, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"We could start today, and just explain the rules to the people that are interested," Harry piped in.

"Naw, I'm too tired," Ron said, yawning.

"Well since you already know the rules, you can go to sleep, and we will start without you!" Hermione snapped playfully.

"Pfft, fine, I'll stay," Ro sighed jokingly, "Without me, no one else will want to play!"

Hermione swatted Ron's arm good-naturedly, got up, and walked out of the hall with Ginny following.

"Why do they always leave together?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"It's a girl thing, I wouldn't ask about it if I were you," Harry said.

­­­-------

A/N – thanks for reviewing Virginia-Draco28! No, ginny isn't anorexic, shes just one of those people who doesn't gain weight. Shes just skinny.. that's all. I was trying to make her not perfect, unlike some of the fics I read, I think its unrealistic when all the characters are beautiful and flawless.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: woo.. I got one review! Eheh.. eh well heres another chapter. And yes u better review this missy sunsoar..er.. u know who u are!! I reviewed yours!! heh.. just kidding!

oh, thoughts/dreams will be in italics _like this_

Chapter 3

_She was walking down a long hallway with a dim green light at the end. Strangely, no matter how long she seemed to walk, she could never reach it. Becoming frustrated, she banged her fist on the dusty stone wall..._

"OW!!" Ginny woke with a start, and realized that she had whacked her hand on the window sill next to her bed.

She heard someone stirring in the bed next to her, and a groggy voice called out, "You okay Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Emma, just having some bad luck is all."

"Okay, if your are going to get up, try not to make too much noise. This is our last day before school starts again." Emma mumbled.

"Yeah I know."

"Will you two shut up? Its only 8, and AM at that," Doris Purkiss said grouchily.

_Ah.. Doris_, Ginny sighed and left for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and went downstairs to the common room. Spotting Hermione sitting in one of the humongous cushy chairs, she went over and sat down on the couch.

"What's up Hermione? Did you find anything for the dare or truth thing?" She asked.

"Dare or truth? Oh! It's truth or dare by the way, but anyways, yeah, I found a charm that we could put on a piece of paper, that does the trick exactly." Hermione said excitedly, "It keeps whoever signed it from cheating during the game, quite handy actually. See, how it works is.."

"Oh its okay," Ginny said quickly, "I'm sure it's great, this sure didn't take very long to find did it?"

"Oh no, it was in this one textbook I had, Charms for People with Spare Time, by Someone O. Other. I'm not quite sure why I got it… I never have any spare time, especially with the N.E.W.T.S. coming up, I have to start studying today! I mean, they are only about six months away! Thanks for reminding me Ginny! I got to go." Hermione rushed back up to her dormitory, leaving Ginny by herself in the common room. She sighed, and decided to go get breakfast in the Great Hall.

………

Draco, being an early riser, was up before anyone else in Slytherin. He had showered and dressed in an immaculate new outfit that his parents had gotten for him the week before when they went to Spain. Apparently, there was some interesting materials that the Dark Lord had _apparently_ valued very highly. But, it turned out that they weren't there. Besides, Draco considered himself above such earthly matters. Women, and antagonizing Harry Potter and his cohorts were at the top of his list. Everything else was seen as a distraction. He gave himself a last once-over in the mirror, to make sure his hair was perfect, and left the Slytherin house.

He shivered as he left the warm common room, but would never admit it if someone asked him, shivering was for mere _commoners_. He was pureblood, and rich, AND good looking. Someone with all of those assets wouldn't stoop far enough to shiver. The thought of it!

He walked quickly to the Great Hall for breakfast. His robe swishing impressively behind him. (Also very important for someone of his status, and an extremely expensive feature). Despite what some people thought, Draco actually enjoyed being alone, it gave him more time to plot what he was going to do once he was free of Hogwarts. Entering the large room, he frowned, spotting a gangly redheaded excuse for a person.

_Weasley_, he thought with a mental sneer. She was just sitting there, with no respect for his wishes to be alone. "Well, well, well, what is this little weasel doing here all alone? I thought that there was pest control in this place." He taunted the 6th year, knowing that he was _much_ superior to this freckly.. Weasley. (again, another sneer).

"You know Malfoy," Ginny said without turning around, "if you sneer too many times, your face may stick that way. Dreadful catastrophe that would be.. eh?"

"Well," He took a step closer examining her for anything slightly wrong, "I wouldn't want that.. Good day… Weasley," During the pause in his response, he had drawn his wand, and when he walked away, he whispered a quick charm under his breath, pointing the wand at the back of the unsuspecting Weasley. He then turned back around, and left for the kitchens. Deciding that even house elves were better than the younger sister of his enemies best friend. Besides, they were always fun to bully.

………

Ginny was shocked at Malfoy's tame response to her jibe, thinking that she finally got the best of him in a verbal fight, she turned around to watch him leave, his robes swishing behind him, _right expensive, that. _She turned back to her breakfast, being only half done. She heard a noise behind her, and, thinking that someone else had come in, twisted in her seat to see them, slightly grumpy that her breakfast was being interrupted again. Strangely, there was nothing in the hall's doorway. She blinked her hazel eyes, thinking that she was missing something. There HAD been a noise behind her. _Oh well, _she thought, and went back to her breakfast. Suddenly, there was a freezing cold breath of air blowing across her neck.

"AI!!!" She shrieked, standing up so suddenly that her chair tipped over. She spun around, and seeing the castles poltergeist, shrieked again. "PEEVES!!!" She took a couple menacing steps toward the laughing ghost.

"Ah… Peevsie didn't mean to scare little Weasley… Much…" He laughed maniacally, snorting all the while. Because of that, he didn't see Ginny pick up a cup off the table and throw it at him.

"You are such a MENACE!!" Ginny yelled. Unfortunately, Peeves being a ghost and all, the cup passed right through him. Infuriating Ginny even more. She drew her wand just as Peeves decided to leave, and chased after him.

(A/N: I love the Weasley temper! 3)

"Heehee!" Peeves screeched with laughter. He so enjoyed leading the students on, knowing that the only ones who could punish him were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Bloody Baron. He led the irate Ginny out of the Great Hall and through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"ARG" Ginny pursued the ghost throughout the large building, they must have climbed three floors before she finally ran out of breath, and gave up on the pursuit. She sank down on a random chair that appeared out of nowhere. (Or so it seems) And breathed raggedly. Glancing around herself, she realized that she had never been to this part of the castle before, and was hopelessly lost.

……..

A/N - Well there is the third chapter! Done! I think I have finally come into my true writing style. Very sarcastic. So yeah. Thanks to the person that reviewed, and ill TRY to get the next chapter up faster than this one.


End file.
